


Soul Mates

by fairchildsforlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Mates, Multi, Mundane school, bonded, not the same Kristanna from "Magnus' other life, werehunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairchildsforlife/pseuds/fairchildsforlife
Summary: When I had turned 13,  I had not expected  to turn into a wolf. And not with Marissa, Kyle, CB, and Kallie. But guess what, that's what happened.The next day I learned that I was a descended of the second most powerful wolf pack in the world. Second only to my boyfriend's pack.  The Lightwood pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment on how I did and if you want more.

I was hanging out with my friends. I mean who wouldn't, on their 13th birthday. We had brisket, beans, rice, mashed potatoes, chips and queso, cake, and ice-cream. We played basketball for hours. All of us are very competitive. Us colts had to be, we had a record to up hold. We are 15 straight state champs. And your grade was not about to lose that streak. When everyone went home, Marisa, my best friend, Kyle, CB, and Kallie stayed behind. "Hey guys what are yall doing, I thought y'all had to go home." I said. "Na, we all texted our parents, they said we could spend the night. I also texted Alec, he said he would be here in a little while." Kyle said. "Oh ok, well what do you want to do seeing as my birthday will end in an hour?" I ask. "Do you think that your parents will let us go in the garage?" Marisa asked. "Mom yes, dad, not without him. " "OK, then go tell him that we will be in the garage." "okay." I said going to tell my dad. "Hey dad we are going to be in the garage." "OK me and mom are going. " "You AND mom?" " Yes, for tonight both of us, and after neither of us." He answered firmly. I thought that was weird but did push it. As I went to the garage/hang out, I grabbed some food not knowing how long we were going to be in there. A short time later Alec got there. "So what do you wan-" I was stopped by a sharp pain going through my stomach. "Don't fight it Kris it will pass in a moment." My dad said. I listen to him and he was right the pain passed, but what happened after I didn't think was possible myself, Alec, Marissa, Kyle, CB, and Kallie were wolves, and I mean wolves. The only way I could tell the difference between us is our eye color. Because all of us had a black coat. I thought it was weird, so did the others, because it just got weirder and weirder, we could talk to each other through our thoughts. (so what do y'all want to do?) I ask. (say we just relax, get use to this, and ask our parents in the morning what the fu*k is going on.) Alec said. (I will second that) CB said.


	2. What The Fuck Happened?

In the morning I noticed that we were naked in the garage. It was weird seeing my friends naked, but hey that wasn't the weirdest thing that has happened to me in the past 24 hours. Nobody else was awake so I got dressed. When I had my bra and underwear on is when everyone else finally woke up. "Hey guys." I said. "What happened?" everyone asked. "Do you not remember?" "No, if we did we wouldn't be asking, Kris." Marissa said. " Get dressed and meet me inside." I said after I got dressed. "Okay." Alec said. I went to the kitchen for some breakfast thinking about last night, but only bits and pieces coming to me. I was so zoned out I didn't notice that everyone had came out of the garage. "What happened last night?" Kallie asked "I honestly don't know I'm only getting bits and pieces back from last night. So let's start with what we do know. We know that everyone went home around 10:30. The house was cleaned by 11:00." I said confident of what it was true. "I had asked if we could go in the garage. You said that your dad wouldn't without him, but I remember your dad and mom going into the garage." Marissa said. "Yeah, I remember that, too. I also remember at what I guessing was 11:30 Lightwood got here." Kyle said. "Yeah, it was around that time I got here, Clearwater." Alec said. "Okay, that is enough, yall bickerin' is not helping us. Anything else?" I asked. "Well, if Alec got here at 11:30 then I would say I got a sharp pain in my stomach at midnight." said CB. "Yeah." everyone said. "After that I just remember black and speaks of color, blues and browns." "So what the fu- freak happened?" Alec said as my little brother came into the kitchen. "Hey guys, Alec were you going to say fuck, if so say it my older cousins say it all the time around me, I don't care." Okay so my little brother is 11 so there's no surprise about that, but my friends how ever. "What did you say?" Everyone but me yelled. "Yall heard me." Eli said. "Okay, Eli you can cuss around us, just don't let mom and dad hear you, ok?" I asked. "Yes, Kris. Yeah, sis can I play your PS?" he asked. "Yes, just don't mess with anything. For like ten minutes because you have to get to school, too" "Ok, thanks." "So we know that everyone went home at 10:30. House was was clean at 11. Alec was here at 11:30. We all got a sharp pain at midnight. I saw black and speaks of blue and brown. We missing anything?" I asked. "Yeah, I us talking to one another after the pain we got. " Kallie said. " Ok lets get to school first, maybe after we will remember something else. Meet up at the park?" I asked. And was answered by a chorus of "Yup" "Ok see ya at school." said going to get my bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please comment that you do, and if you want me to continue!!


	3. What The Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

My schedule at school goes like this. Athletics, Reading, Computers, Health, Math, American History, Science, and last Band. In all of my classes, it's me, Kallie, and Marissa. And in reading on is us, Kyle, CB, and Alec, so we get to talk about what happened in every class period, I mean it helps, but I find it strange. When school was over we run home to change, then meet up at the park. As always I'm the first one there, what I hear there is what's off. I hear moans, and soft whisper that are just loud enough to hear. I wait till the other get here, and it's only got louder "What do y'all think it is?" I asked once everyone was there. "Someone having sex." Was CB's fast as hell answer. "You know no one come here besides us. There to afraid of us to come here." Marissa said. "Could it be our parents? They come here, and like Marissa said no else comes here." Kyle said. "Okay, so Peter and Crystal Fairchild come here, to have sex, I don't think so. Even CB's parents, sorry, wouldn't do that and they are weird." I said. "Well, who do think it is Kris?" Kallie asked. "I don't know, but it can't be our parents." "How bout we go see, then we will know if we have to kick some 6th grader out if our park." Alec said. So we went to see who the fuck it was. We found them in the main part of what we call the fortress. And CB and Kyle were right. When we saw them Kallie screamed, the rest of us just turned around, but before we could they were dressed and calm. I didn't they were going to as calm as they were. "What the fucking hell was that? And don't say anything about me cussing, because what we just saw is cuss worthy." I said. "Yeah." "Well, when female wolves are in heat they have sex." Kyle's dad said. "We however are not wolves. "Alec said. "Yes, you are Alec."Robert said. "All of you are the descendants of the second most powerful wolf pack in the world, expect one. You Alexander, you are the descendants of the most powerful pack." My dad said. "And why should we believe yall?" CB asked. "Because of last night, son. WE know that all of yall had black coats in wolf form, we all have white coats, that's how we new that we were a pack." CB's mom said. "So that's way I saw black last night." I said. "You believe them-us?" Everyone asked. "No, but it would explain a few things, like the black we saw, the sharp pain we felt, and my dad telling me not to fight it, because he knew what it was." I said defending my self from my friends. "She's right guys." Kyle said. "So tell us more about being a werewolf." Marissa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want more, if not I'm not going to continue.


	4. Oooook then

So we went to my house since it is the closest to the park. When we got inside I saw that my older brother was there. " Hey Jay" "Hey Ace you have fun last night?" He said laughing. "Haha bet you had it done to you so shoot up" One rule in our house as you can see is don't cuss in front of mom. "Yeah not fun, but hey you get use to it" " Hey Jayden go watch Elijah so that we can talk with them will you.?" Mrs. Castro said/asked. " Sure thing Mrs. C" After what felt like an hour for all of us stupid ADHD. " So what do y'all want to know?" Mr. Lightwood asked " How bout anything, start from the beginning." Kyle snapped. " Ok since the beginning our families have had ties to wolves to nature. Some believe that the Greek goddess Artemis blessed each of the families with the power to shift from human to wolf, which is true." My dad said. " So God is real?" CB asked " No CB, gods plural lower case "g" Kyle's mom said " So that means Zues, Hades, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, Apollo, and the rest?" Riss asked. " Yes Riss that is what we mean" my mom said.  
"On with it." McCall said. " Ok ok so the wolf Gene has passed from parents to children, meaning every member of your family who is over the age of 13 has shifted to a wolf at least once. Also you don't have to shift into a wolf on the full moon, it does not have a pull on you." Mrs. Clearwater said. "So we have the spirit of a wolf inside of us? Also that means Eli will shift in two years, Izzy in three, and Max in five? And one more who are the other families?" Alec asked "Fairchild, Lightwood, McCall, Clearwater, Castro-Barjas, Herondale, Hale, and a few other I can't remember." Jason Clearwater said. "And to your first two questions, yes and yes." Mrs. Lightwood said. "Ok let's stop there and we will finish this later I want to hang out with Jay." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Yes! Sorry I haven't posted in like 5 months. Really my only excuse is that school is killing me. So I will try and post some more. Thank you


End file.
